Mello, Matt and Rimiko
by X.Mello.Chocolate.Addiction.X
Summary: Matt makes a new and fun loving friend named Rimiko who forms a close bond with both Mello and Matt. A bit of Mello and Matt romance!
1. Chapter 1: Rimiko

It is a scorchingly hot summer afternoon, all of the children at Whammy's House were busy with their noses into textbooks or computer screens, including Mello who is having a hard time concentrating because of his best friend Matt who is sitting right next to him is playing Super Mario Bros on his DS.

Mello turned to his friend "Can you turn that stupid thing off?" he said with irritation in his voice. Matt paused the game, looking up from the screen meeting his friends glare "I'm almost at the last level!" Mello's glare intensified "Matt I'm trying to do my work if you don't turn that thing off I'll throw it out the window then you will never get to the last level, got it?"

Matt shrank in his chair, pouting slightly "Okay, fine." he mumbled, he saved his game then slide the DS into the pocket of his jeans.

Mello turned his attention back to his laptop, determined to finish his 10,000 word essay on the topic of justice, law enforcement and criminal behavior of course.

Matt fiddled with a piece of string he plucked from his shirt, twirling around his index finger "Hey Mello looked my finger is purple!" Matt thrusted his finger into his face, Mello smacked it away and glared at his annoying friend "Matt I swear if you don't stop I'll make you regret it!" Matt sniggered which angered his best friend more, Mello grabbed his pencil and stabbed Matt into the shoulder with it, the pencil snapped in two "Oww! What was that for?" Matt whined "You're annoying me!" Mello seethed he then folded up his laptop slid it into his bookbag and left the classroom " And I'm locking you out of the room tonight!" Mello yelled over his shoulder.

Matt spent most of the night in the quiet and dark library it was large and cathedral looking, playing his DS until the screen went black "What the-" Matt examined the light on the side which indicated how much juice was in the battery, the light was orange "Damnit..." Matt realized he had left his DS charger back in his room which Mello locked him out of.

_Now what do I do? _Remember the string from before, he twined it around his index and then his middle finger, he kicked the heels of his boots on the floor "I'm so bored!" Matt hung his head, dying from boredom.

Matt jumped when a loud thud startled him "What the heck was that?" Matt looked cautiously around his surroundings _Oh no! It has to be a ghost! But ghosts don't exist! _ Matt trembled frightened of ghosts "Who's there?" he said trying to sound as manly and unscared as possible.

A young girl jumped out at him "Boo!" Matt jumped backward and bumped into a rickety bookshelf, causing a stack of old dusty books and fall every which way "Oh shit!" Matt said covering his head with his arms trying to dodge the heaviest book that fell on him.

The young girl displayed a look of concern on her face "Are you okay?" Matt placed his arms down at his side and looked the young girl over, she had long dark purple hair on an angular shaped face, bright round eyes and a small nose and rosebud lips her hair is in pigtails tied with blue ribbons in a bow, she wore jeans and a white graphic T-shirt with glitter with the saying 'Cutie' on the front.

"Yeah, I'm okay ghost girl." The girl extended her hand to him "My name is Sarah but call me Rimiko." she said with a slight smile. Matt glanced from her hand to her face "Um...how do you possibly get the name Rimiko from the name Sarah?" Matt asked.

"Just call me Rimiko!" The girl screamed turning red faced and demonic looking, Matt backed away by at least 10 feet "Hey! Why are you way over there?" Rimiko wondered looking human once more.

"You just blew up on me for like no reason." Matt stated. Rimiko stared outside the large windows that extended from the floors to the ceiling, the skies which were now turned a light shade of blue "It must be dawn already, well I gotta go, it was nice meeting you strange boy!" She waved to him as she skipped out of the library entrance.

Matt held up one of his gloved hands "You too ghost girl!" he called out after her. _Was that girl really a ghost? I haven't seen her here before..._

It was 6:30 AM before Matt was able to get into the room that he and Mello shared, which was only unlocked because Mello was in the showers, he threw himself onto his bed, dozing off, he dreamed of the mysterious girl in the library. In the early afternoon Matt and Mello studied in the lounge room which was air conditioned and made for a great place to get away from the noise of their younger peers, it had a green sofa, a coffee table with magazines, and an old tv that got a few channels.

Mello stared at his best friend with skepticism etched onto his face "Matt, ghosts don't exist how many times do I have to tell you this?" Matt perked up "But I saw her! In the library last night, that's who made me knock over that old bookshelf in the back of the library!" Mello still wasn't convinced "Matt isn't it possible that you simply tripped and bumped into the bookshelf? I mean you never tie your damn shoelaces!" Mello gestured to Matt's grungy boots which he had up on the coffee table of the lounge room "And get your nasty boots off the coffee table thats where I put my books down damnit!" Mello pushed them off the table. Matt considered this "I guess you're right, but still I know what I saw and it was a ghost." he folded his arms across his chest.

Mello ripped off another piece of foil from his candy ball and crumbled it up "Matt don't you have something

useful to do? Like maybe getting me some more chocolate." Mello then tossed the foil ball at Matt's head "But

Mello I have to leave the property and go into town in order to get your chocolate and it's daylight outside I'll

get caught!" said Matt rubbing the spot where the foil ball hit him "I don't care, Matt." Matt blew up a few

stray red hairs that went hanging in his face "I thought I got you a case of chocolate two days ago, what

happened?" Mello looked up from the books he was studying from "I don't know, someone has been going

through my chocolates, it's getting on my nerves and when I find out who it is...they're gonna be the ones

getting my chocolates!" Mello heard a sigh of relief escape from Matt "That's only when I catch the idiot that's

dipping into my stash!" Matt looked at Mello "It has to be the ghost because nobody else has access to our

room but you and me and the ghost." Mello glared "Matt! Stop it with this ghost bullshit!" Mello's expression

softened slightly "Well? Are you gonna go now?" Matt stood up and took his DS out of his pocket, leaving the

room he softly closed the door, turning on his heel sharply "AHHH!" Matt shouted as he was face to face with

the girl he met in the library.

Matt was excited "Hey! you need to go into the lounge room and meet my friend!" he yelled, Rimiko covered her ears "I'm not deaf!" Matt calmed a bit "I know I'm sorry but he doesn't believe that you're a ghost!" Rimiko started giggling "You're so funny strange boy, I'm not a ghost but if you wanna believe that go ahead." She shrugged.

Matt remembered he didn't introduce himself "I'm Matt by the way, I'm 13 and I like to play video games, what do you like to do?"

"I'm 14 and I like to pick locks, simple locks, complicated locks, old locks, new locks, wooden locks, metal locks,

steel locks, all kinds of locks!" Rimiko's eyes lit up with excitement as she went on about locks, Matt hung his

head in boredom "Yea yea that's all very fascinating, I have to go now." Matt hurried down the hall with

Rimiko on his heels "So where are you going?" she peeped up, Matt was beginning to grow annoyed with her

"Getting chocolate for my friend." Rimiko stopped dead "Wouldn't you have to leave here to do that?" Matt

turned around and to face her "Yes and what's your point?" he chimed, Rimiko looked befuddled as she tried

to explain to him what she mean't "It's against the rules though!" Matt finally connected the dots "Are you

planning on telling?" Rimiko grinned slightly "Maybe...not if you give me some of your friends chocolate."

"Okay, but you have to help me get the chocolate okay?" Matt said, Rimiko suddenly punched Matt in the shoulder, the same one Mello stabbed with his pencil Matt clenched his shoulder wincing in pain "Ow!"

"You're it! Last one outside the gates is a rotten egg!" Rimiko said running full speed down the hall

"I really hate this girl!" Matt yelled, but followed after her.

Climbing over the gates of the Whammy House is challenging, not only is it a pretty decent height up at the top is some pretty decent spiked iron rods, it's part of the gothic-victiorian style in which the house is fashioned in.

Matt carefully avoided the spikes which were dangerously close to his privates, for Rimiko though it was a piece of cake.

The pair walked for roughly four miles before getting into town and held some serious discussions about their future plans after they leave the orphanage and some not so serious discussion such as which came first the chicken or the egg? Much to Matt's surprise he enjoyed talking with her, and what caught him off guard and he is actually starting to like her. The two stop at the nearest conveinance store, Matt ducked under a window and peered in, inside was the store clerk and a couple of customers paying for their food.

"Rimiko can you go inside and distract the store clerk for me please?" Rimiko looked puzzled "Distract him? why?" Matt peered inside again, then looked over at her "How do you think I get Mello his chocolate?" Rimiko gasped "Stealing is against the law! and they have cameras set up everything how are you going to get away with this?" Matt looked at her straight-faced "Are you gonna help or not?" Rimiko paused for a minute and nodded she stood up and entered the store and distracted the store clerk by asking a few questions about the contract cell phones that they sell there, and then Matt calmly stepped inside.

Matt walked around to he back where two shelves blocked an old freezer and was such a tight corner it created a blindspot to which was a great advantage to pocket up some chocolates and maybe an alcoholic beverage or two.

Matt then slipped outside through an old backdoor that had been previously taped off, he then went around front and signaled for Rimiko to leave the store.

"Thank you! bye!" she shouted out before leaving the store she gave Matt a dirty look "Are you satisfied? Theif?" Matt shrugged her off, by the time the two made it back to Whammy House it was time for the evening meal before curfew was in place, in which the entire Whammy House goes into lockdown. Matt tried the doorknob to his room, it was locked "That's odd...I don't remember pissing Mello off." he said aloud "Hey wait I know how to get inside" Rimiko kneeled down, taking out a bobby pin from her hair, she bent it so it resemebled a picking tool, inserting the bobby pin in the lock she twisted and bent it until both heard a clicking sound. "Thanks" said pushed open the door and turned red in the face at the sight of Mello's perfect naked body.


	2. Chapter 2: Matt and Mello

Mello quickly grabbed his shirt to cover himself "What the hell Matt?" Matt stammered looking at Mello's naked body full frontal.

"Th-th-the d-d-door was locked so my friend Rimiko helped me unlock it, sorry.." Matt scratched his head nervously while Mello quickly pulled his black pants and shirt on "When the door is locked it means im dressing stupid!" Mello said giving Matt a death glare.

"Or it means that your pissed off at me for some reason...Why are you always on the rag?" Matt said smirking, Mello said nothing but glared long enough to evoke a feeling of impending doom.

"Well I should get going now!" Rimiko said nervously, waving bye to her newest friend before hurrying off "Bye!" Matt shouted after her, he sighed "She's so nice." Mello grinned "Oh really? How so?" Matt stayed silent "Oh Matty, who's your new friend?" Mello asked in a sing-song tone "None of your buisness Mells!" Matt sung back, Mello grit his teeth "Don't call me Mells!" Matt had started to undress starting with his boots "Well, you called me Matty and that sounds so childish!" Mello rose a brow at his friends comment, taking his chocolate bar to his lips "Matt you are a child, technically we both are children." he bite off a large chunk.

Matt dropped in the computer chair in front of his PS3 and pulled on his headset "Guess who's gonna play some Call of Duty?" Mello scoffed "I don't care, I'm going to bed, goodnight." he said pulling the covers over his head. Matt stared at his friend for a while, he placed the controller down and made his way over to the bed where Mello is and lay down beside him, gathering him into his arms "Matt, what are you doing?" Mello said his voice surprisingly soft "Mello, I don't know why but I feel like I'm in love with you." Matt whispered into Mello's ear, he can feel Mello shiver.

Mello pushed his friend away and faced the wall "I'm sorry Matt but this doesn't feel right to me." Matt felt crushed he struggled to keep the tears forming in his eyes and his emotions showing in his voice as he said "Why?" Mello winced when he heard his friend obviously in pain from his rejection "Because I just can't Matt, okay? You're just confused right now, it's normal to feel that way but in time you'll see that it's better that we remain friends." Mello stated "I gotta go to sleep now, goodnight." Mello leaned closer to the wall, away from Matt. Matt cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning Mello woke up feeling refreshed "Hey, Matt!" Mello jumped onto his the bed where his sleeping friend lay, he sat at the head of the bed nudging at Matt "Rise and shine, Matty boy!" Matt pulled the covers over his head "Leave me alone.." he mumbled.

Mello brought the chocolate bar to his lips "Matt, are you still mad about last night?" Matt didn't respond, Mello let out a long sigh "Matt, it's nothing against you I just don't swing that way and I don't want you to get hurt to you understand?" Mello placed his hand on his friends shoulder "I promise if I were gay I'd date you." Mello smirked, biting off a piece of chocolate.

"If you get up now I promise to use the money I saved up to buy you a new game at GameStop but you need to get up." Mello shook Matt once again who just sniffled "Okay...fine...if I try going out with you would you stop being so depressed?" Matt looked over his shoulder at Mello "Do you mean that?" he asked "It's only to see if it works!" Mello grunted "Don't get too attached though alright? I don't wanna hurt you." Matt sat up and wrapped his arms around Mello pulling him into his embrace "So you're my boyfriend now Mello?" Mello glared at him and Matt let him go "Like I said it's an experiment okay?" Matt nodded "Now get out of bed alright? We have work to get done." Matt got up and dressed and the two went to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3: Mello and Rimiko

Matt sat next Rimiko during lunch break, they were serving tacos in the cafeteria, Matt couldn't wait to dig in. The cafeteria was noisy with the sounds of dishes clattering and the chatter of excited youngsters eager to gossip and play card games.

"Okay, what has eight hairy legs, six sets of eyes, fangs, and lives in the sahara desert?" asked Matt, Rimiko thought hard "Ummmm...is it called a wolf spider?" Matt smirked "It's pretty close, I get you a C+ for trying." Rimiko looked over Matt's shoulder "What has blonde hair, wears all black and is coming to this table?" Matt looked confused "Huh.." Mello dropped his metal trey next to Matt and sat down "Tacos...and no chocolate pudding, they didn't even have any chocolate milk like whats wrong with them?" Mello yelled loudly a few of the younger kids moved to another table.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Matt spouted, a growl escaped Mello's throat "I'm not in a good mood Matt." Mello glanced over at Rimiko who was munching happily on her lunch "Who's that? Is that your girlfriend?" Mello teased.

Matt turned red in the face "She's not my girlfriend, this is the girl I was telling you about, from the library?" Mello laughed "You mean your ghost, wow really looks like a ghost Matt I can totally see right through her!" his tone was laced with sarcasm, Mello ripped the goggles off of Matt's face, and tossed it over his head, the goggles landed in the salad that Rimiko had started picking at, she fumed "Would you guys stop messing around?" she frowned at the two.

"Alright...I'll stop." Said Mello "Only if you go out with me." he added. Both Rimiko and Matt stayed silent, Rimiko looked shocked, Matt looked bummed out. _What a jerk!_ Matt thought

"Mello, I thought you were dating me?" Matt pointed out "Matt, what did I say?" Mello glared as Matt got up and left the cafeteria Rimiko stared disapprovingly at Mello "What? Matt has a crush on me he knows I'm not gay!"

"Then why did he say you two were dating?" Rimiko shot back "I only agreed to it because I felt sorry for rejecting him, I didn't want to hurt him" Mello said "I'll go and talk to him." Mello and Rimiko got up and emptied their trays "And I'll agree to be your girlfriend only if you make Matt happy from now on." said Rimiko, she planted a kiss on Mello's cheek before leaving.

"What the heck?" Pinned on the door to his room was a sign that said "No girls allowed!" _Is this some kind of joke?_

Mello tried the doorknob, it wouldn't budge it was locked. "Matt, look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Mello shouted through the door a few kids that past by Mello started sniggering, Mello gave them a deadly stare they hurried on their way. "Matt please let me in!"

"No! This time you're the one locked out!" Matt's voice sounded muffled through the door.

Mello sighed _How am I going to fix this?_ "Matt if you let me in I will...-" Mello bit his lower lip _I can't believe I'm gonna say this!_ "I'll rock your world with the greatest sex you will ever have!" Matt liked what he was hearing but it wasn't sex he wanted he wanted Mello to love him

"Go fuck off Mello!" responded Matt, he pushed his face into his pillow "Leave me alone..." he cried.

Mello growled turning on his heel and stormed down the hall angrily.

After beating up one punky kid that made fun of his hair, he found Rimiko's room and beat on the door with his fist the door swung open and there stood Halle Lidner who Mello dumped a few months ago "What do you want?" she asked "I was told Rimiko and you shared a room?" Halle moved away from the door and let Mello inside Rimiko sat on her bed doing a wordfind "Whaaat?" she asked apparently annoyed "Matt locked me out of my room." he said "He's really mad at me." Rimiko snorted "Well I don't blame him." Mello cringed he clenched his fists at his side "Can I stay here until he calms down?" Rimiko looked at Halle who shrugged "I guess it's okay." Halle said "But no funny buisness!" she added.

Later that night a few other girls gathered in Halle and Rimiko's room for a slumber party, they were all dressed in lacy bras and panties. Mello had to sit listening, red faced, through girl talk, gossip about celebrities and watching chick flicks. "What should we do now?" asked a girl with brunette hair "I know." Mello started "How about a pillow fight?" He said sarcasticly Mello grunted covering his head with a pillow "I hate slumber parties!" he mumbled.

"A pillow fight doesn't sound like a bad idea, what do you think?" The other girls nodded "Pillow fight!" one of them yelled as Mello throw the pillow off of his head "Wait what?" he said in amazement the whole room erupted into a flurry of feathers within a couple of minutes as the girls were tossing pillows at one another, a few of them even grabbed at each others big bouncing breasts. Mello grabbed his own pillow and joined in, hitting Rimiko over the head "Ha! I got you!" he yelled "Oh no you didn't!" she said and hit him back suddenly Mello grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close "Well I've got you now." he said seductively.

Rimiko started blushing as Mello drew her in for a kiss the two locked lips for what seemed like forever completely lost in the moment they only parted when Halle throw a pillow at them both

"Are you guys playing or not?" she asked. Later that night Mello and Rimiko stayed awake while the others were asleep.

"I think I'm falling for you." Mello whispered in her ear, she turned over to look at him and he drew his lips closer to hers "You're so beautiful." he kissed her hungrily moving his tongue around inside her mouth, then he begin trailing kisses down her neck, long and sensual kisses in between moment where he sucked and nibbled, she moaned completely lost in ectasy.

"Oh Mello." she whispered to him, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair, looking into his eyes "I love you too." she said and pulled him down for a kiss. The two made out for a bit before making love, after they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4: L is dead!

Mello was halfway through his work when he and and his academic rivel Near were summoned into Roger's office who was the temporary headmaster of Whammy House, the bookshelves loaded with old encyclopedias lined along the walls, Roger sat at his desk looking very grim, Mello instinctly knew something was up.

Mello stared in disbelief at what was being said to him "What was that? Roger what did you just say?"

"I'm afraid L is dead." Roger said.

Mello gasped, panicking he grabbed Roger by the collar of his shirt "He's dead? But how? Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him? C'mon Roger you got to tell me! But he promised me he would find Kira and execute him and now you're telling me that he has been killed?" The younger boy Near held the puzzle board over his head shaking the pieces lose "If you can't beat the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser." he stated as he began piecing the puzzle togather again.

Mello turned back to Roger again "So, which of us did L pick? Me or Near?"

"He hasn't chosen yet and now that he is gone I'm afraid he won't be able to." Roger stated looking grave. "Mello, listen, you two Near, can't the two of you work togather?" Mello stirred

"Alright, sounds good." Near said

"It will never work Roger, we can't do this togather, you know I don't get along with Near, we've always conpeted against eachother. Always." The room fell silent. "You know what? It's fine. Near should be the one to succeed L, he's not like me, he never gets emotional, he just uses his head like it's a game or a puzzle, and as for me I'm leaving this institution." Mello turned to leave, Roger rose from his seat "Wait! Mello!"

"Don't waste your breath! I'm almost 15 years old it's time I started living my own life!" he said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Matt met Mello in the hall "So what's up?" Matt asked, Mello's voice cracked, he was shaken up "L is dead." he said, Matt gaped "Are you serious? What happened?" Matt bombarded Mello with questions "I don't know! Leave me alone!" Mello yelled "I've got to go pack my things, I'm leaving this place." Matt followed Mello to their room and helped him pack up his stuff, Mello pulled a large bag out from underneath his bed "This should last me a while." he stated, Matt looked at his friend with amazement "What is that?" he said Mello frowned "My chocolate." he begin to take handfuls of chocolates of many sizes out of the bag, small packaged chocolates in foil to much bigger pieces and packed them up into his backpack. "I don't get it Mello why can't you just stay here?" Mello glared "I've got to capture Kira!" Matt frowned "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll figure something out." Mello said as he open the window of their room, jumping outside, he turned to Matt "I'll contact you as soon as I can Matt, okay?" Matt looked depressed "Alright Mells." and for once Mello didn't blow up in Matt's face but said "I'll see ya later Matty."

Matt spend all night in bed feeling depressed, his best friend has left the orphanage, now he was all alone, there was a knock on the door "Go away!" Matt yelled, he was in no mood to talk to anyone "Matt, it's Rimiko, your friend left his books in the classroom and I just want to return them to him!" Rimiko yelled through the door "He's not here!" Matt pulled the covers over his head and fell into a deep sleep.

Matt woke up to find a bookbag at the foot of his bed, it looked like Mello's bookbag "Mello!" he sat up, then he remembered "Oh yeah...he's not here."

"You talk alot in your sleep." Matt looked to where the voice came from, sitting on Mello's old bed was Rimiko "How'd you get in here?" asked Matt

"Hello! I can pick locks remember?" Rimiko raised a brow "Are you okay?" Matt relaxed on his elbows "I wonder..." Matt sat up and threw the covers off and ran to Mello's desk and opened the left hand door, the jar filled with Mello's saved allowances was gone.


End file.
